


Highway to Hel

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [12]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I continue to write non murder mechs, I’m back! With more Midgardian office shenanigans!, Other, Rated T for potential swearing, chat fic format used at points :), i have little to no plans, they’re going on a road trip expect those tropes ig, will update this as I go, you can’t stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: The transport police are certain that the mechanisms can be contained on the prison colony of Hel.The Mechanisms aren’t too sure about that, but will take a free road trip!Their favorite inspector being forced to drive is certainly a plus.
Relationships: lowkey prisonmechs + Lyf, not sure how much of a focus yet- will update accordingly
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Highway to Hel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here we go!!

ROAD TRIP

mvp: ROAD TRIP

wingus: ?

mvp: ROAD TRIP

fria-day night: road trip!!!

inspected: for the last time we’re literally transporting you to a higher security prison

mvp: ROAD TRIP

fria-day night: they’re leaving? :(

inspected: thankfully yes

mvp: >:O!!!! I’m wounded

inspected: good

——

Beeping. Why-

Lyf fumbles their hand blindly over thier desk in the dark.

_ Who’s calling them at this- _

“Hello?” They mumble into their phone.

“Lyf!! Just wanted to make sure you were up, we leave in an hour!”

It’s Fria. Overly peppy and far too awake for this time of day.

“...Leave?” Fria laughs, muffled both by the phone speaker and the fact that Lyf woke up a minute ago.

“Quite the morning person there Inspector? They put us in charge of transporting the mechs remember?”

“The prisoners, yes I do. Be there in a minute.”

“You better be.” Fria hangs up, Lyf sighs and swings their legs over the side of their bed. _Time to go._

——

Lyf’s still drinking the shake they made for breakfast, bundled up in a large sweater over their uniform to stave off the Midgardian winter air, when they reach the transport office.

Fria’s waving at them through the window, hair pulled back in its usual intricate braids. They’d have to ask how she did them sometime soon. Based on the parking lot, beyond a few night shift workers, they seem to be the only two employees around.

“Lyf!! Have everything you need?” Fria grins at them. Lyf simply pats the duffel bag they gave slung over their shoulder.

“Should be good. We’re just taking the stop in Vanahiem right?” Fria nods.

“It’s the midway point, have to get more fuel you know?” Lyf sighs heavily, dragging palms over thier face. They’d kill for a black coffee right about now.

“Remind me why we’re the ones doing this again? Insted of, well, litteraly anyone trained in prison transport?”

“It’s the mechs. What do you think.”

“Fantastic,” Lyf deadpans. Fria hums in response, fidgeting with the beads braided into her hair. Lyf looks around the office, spots three small suitcases leaned against the side of Fria’s desk. “Don’t tell me those are for-“ they interrupt them with a glare.

“The likelihood that the mechs are going to _stay_ handcuffed in the back of the ship is little to none and we both know it. Thought I’d be polite.”

“Of course you did.” Fria just winks jokingly at them before turning to walk back towards the prisoners cell.

——

“RISE AND SHINE MUSICIANS!!!” The door nearly slams into the wall. Fria is grinning, wings flared out behind her mockingly. The Mechanisms, naturally, are still asleep.

“We leave in ten,” Lyf speaks into the room at normal volume.

“Good mornin’ inspector-“ Von Raum. Muffled, as you would expect from a man sandwiched inbetween two other prisoners. Lyf sets their face and leaves Fria to ‘waking the prisoners’ duty.

——

ROAD TRIP

good cop: hey Lyf where are we supposed to meet you

bad cop: ... the ship hanger where else

good cop: I don’t know where that is

bad cop: how do you not know where the place where the ships leave for patrol is

good cop: I’m an intern Lyf 

calculator: I know where it is

good cop: Ivy you are handcuffed rn how tf

good cop: also lead the way

——

The mechs are oddly quiet as Fria leads them down the hallway (or rather Ivy does). She chalks it up to the fact that it’s 4 AM and continues down the hallways of the transport police. They never quite knew where they stood here. On one hand, she was an intern. On the other, they were frequently trusted with the mechs and ended up on missions with Lyf every so often. (The second could be due to Lyfs inherent annoyance with the world, who could say.)

“Lyf looks cute in a sweater.” Raphaella, speaking as if commenting on the weather. Marius nods along.

“Objectively I guess?” Fria shrugs, shifting her wings to fold snugly against her back. To be honest she wished she’d brought a sweater. Space travel was cold.

Her keycard only earns her repeated beeps of rejection, denying her entry into the ship bay. They quickly send a text to Lyf and stand back to wait. The mechs are attempting to stare through the clouded glass in the separating wall.

“We’ll be in there in just a moment,” they say, faintly amused.

“Why aren’t we already?” Ivy questions, eying the access panel.

“I don’t have the clearance.”

“But your traveling with us, correct?” Fria nods. “Then why aren’t you allowed?”

“I’m only here because no one else knows how to deal with you three and Lyf’d go insane if left l alone.” Her tone is light, even if some of the underlying bitterness shows up. Ivy opens her mouth to respond just as the wall slides open to an extremely tired looking Lyfrassir Edda.

“Took you long enough.” They glare at her, Fria laughs. “C’mon- let’s get going.”

The odd group continues into the ship hanger, passing large airships and smaller ships until reaching the one with Lyf’s bag set in front of it.

“Well isn’t that fantastic.”

The ship isn’t, small per say- just a bit impractical for the five people meant to travel in it. (For sake of simplicity for us earth folk, the size of an medium motor home.) If Fria had to hazard a guess, she say their superiors were expecting the mechs to stay contained. Considering they were pretty confident Marius had already freed himself from his handcuffs- that seemed unlikely.

Lyf sighs and picks up their bag before shifting through their pockets for keys. Ivy has now managed to free herself. They have not noticed.

“Well. Off to Hel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming along on what’s bound to be chaotic!
> 
> I made a tumblr ask blog for Fria (@frialyresie) if anyone wants to go pester her :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
